


Working Through

by Drizzerey



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Body Positivity, Chubby McCree, Comfort, M/M, Not Really In a Relationship, One Shot, Past Abuse, Short, personal trainer hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drizzerey/pseuds/Drizzerey
Summary: Hanzo is a personal trainer, and Jesse is just trying to fix himself after a bad breakup.





	Working Through

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little short I did awhile ago, based on Hanzo as a personal trainer being a healthy and supportive partner for chubby McCree. I honestly have no idea how personal trainers are, as I've never had one but I know healthy working out and dieting vs. making yourself sick dieting and working out that is generally glorified.

Hanzo had been a personal training at this gym for almost a year, most people didn’t like his exercise regimen for them because they were too impatient, always wanting results now. However Hanzo would not risk their health and felt it was wrong to make just muscles for the sake of muscles, so they always ended up leaving.

The new version of him since leaving his family would scoff and say good riddance, the old part, the part he tried desperately to squash would practically cry at the perceived… failure. He sighed as he helped keep the gym in working order, it’s been a few days since anyone had come to him for help and he just went through the motions. Just be nice for once someone respected his council instead of treating him like he didn’t know what he was doing. 

“Hey uh… yer Hanzo right?” Hanzo turned and nearly fell over at the hunk of a man that stood before him.

Managing to straighten himself out without drawing concern he took a better look while keeping his face impassive. A rather tall cowboy if the hat was to be believed, chin length oaken locks matching a rather pushy beard, tanned skin and lovely bright brown eyes. The man definitely had some girth to him and seemed rather meek in front of him. “I was told you could uh… help me with… “ He motioned down at himself clearly uncomfortable.

“What goal did you have in mind?” Hanzo asked going into his trainer persona. The man was attractive, but he could be professional. He obviously wanted proper advice if his timid attitude was anything to go by.

“I just got out of a bad relationship, and… well,” He sighed clearly frustrated with himself. “I had gained a bunch of weight during it, I’d like to get rid of it. I haven’t really been active since I was in college.”

“Ah,” Hanzo nodded knowing exactly the best way to help the man. “If you would have me, I would start you off easy, get your body reacquainted with exercise, and we would gradually build up your routine. I would have to go over your diet to see what we can do there, but it should be rather simple. I don’t want you starving yourself. This plan would take probably six months before we can evaluate where we would go from there. If you ever feel sick, faint, taking new medications or treatment I will have to be notified immediately. My first priority is your health, and it is my responsibility to ensure you do not get injured while in my care.” 

He gave the man a very serious look. “This plan requires you to be honest with me. If you feel things are not working, you may tell me, but I know what I am doing, if it feels wrong or bad let me know so I may direct you to something better. You will feel sore and perhaps exhausted for a time as your body adjusts, but unless it keeps you from getting up in the morning I promise it is normal. Does this sound like something you can do?” 

Several emotions flickered across his face, ranging from uncertainty to fear and finally to determination. “I am willing to try.”

“That is all you need.” Hanzo said softly with a smile. “I look forward to working with you.” Hanzo held out his hand to shake.

The man finally smiled and took his. “Names McCree, Jesse McCree and I look forward to working with you too darlin’.” 

After Jesse left, Hanzo knew that endearment would haunt him for weeks. The man’s voice was so smooth and deep it was like a caress of itself, and that smile, bright like the rising sun and the way his eyes lit up with confidence for the first time, Jesse was beautiful. It was a shame he did not see it himself.

 

***

 

The first month was hard, and this was Hanzo taking it easy on him. They started off small, light treadmill, weights, stretching. Hanzo focused mostly on his arms and legs, which McCree was confused on. “Why we doin’ the legs and arms? The gut and my bubble butt is the worst problem.” Jesse groused looking at himself in the mirror as they paused for a breath in their routine.

Hanzo looked at both parts, and Jesse swears he saw him more checking him out than evaluating him, but that was the wishful thinking. Hanzo was fucking hot, beautiful and Jesse wanted more than anything to be crushed by those strong arms with that amazing tattoo sleeve he had. But Jesse knew out of his league when he saw it, and even if Jesse was fit he was sure Hanzo wouldn't be interested in him.

“Your core is fine, there is just some fat reserves there. Your legs and arms have lost the most muscle that I see. With the work out on your legs we should be able to tone the rear as a result.” Hanzo directed.

Okay he can live with the butt getting toned as a results from working his legs, but… “The fat reserves are the problem, are we really not going to address that?”

A flash of frustration crossed Hanzo’s face, but not necessarily at him. He sighed and shook his head. “Listen, I have done this for several years,” He started but then stopped and shook his head again. “You have to trust me, fat reserves are not the problem. The parts of you out of shape, are your legs and arms. If we only focus on the parts you think are a negative, your body is not going to respond well.” 

“Through diet and regular exercise you will become in shape, but that shape may not be what you think it is.” Hanzo said sternly putting an hand on his shoulder.

“I just want a body kinda like yours, I wanna look good.” Jesse said with a whine looking away. “I know it’s a hard prospect, but there is at least 1 thing I can change about myself without surgery and this is it.”

“You are plenty handsome without having this body. The body I have… I did not choose this, and I keep up with it out of habit.” He frowned looking away. “While it has worked well for me, it’s convenience is not worth the time and pain that came with it. I don’t push those in my charge like I was pushed because what I went through isn’t healthy. I am glad to say that at least my muscles serve a function. I’m not going to push you so hard to have useless muscles for vanity.” 

He paused and looked a bit pained to say. “If that is all you desire, perhaps this won’t work between us. I refuse to do that sort of thing. As I stated from the beginning my number one priority is your health and what I have drawn up for you is to get you in shape for health reasons. Not to look good.” 

“So it’s pointless then? I’m just gonna be ugly?” McCree asked glaring at his visage.

“You are not ugly.” Hanzo growled startling Jesse. “You are a little out of shape, that has nothing to do with your appearance.”

“How am I not ugly? I got all these damn pockets of fat, my face has been punched a few times-”

“So has mine.” Hanzo pointed to his obvious reset nose. “Whoever this previous partner you had was, they are wrong, and emotionally abusive. Whatever they said can not be taken to heart because they only ever said it to hurt you.” He sighed heavily trying to regain his composure. “Fat and being out of shape is not what makes you unattractive. Take it from someone who knows exactly what that is like and why I refuse to take part in what you are asking.”

He took another deep breath finally calming down. “I meant what I said, you are not ugly, I think you are handsome. But my opinion means nothing, did you wish to continue my work out regimen or would you prefer someone who would reshape you to what you want?”

The thought of going to someone else was like ice in his veins. Hanzo was caring, usually very calm and encouraging. Things he had never had in his life. He had seen a couple other trainers before but they just reminded him of his ex, they would insult him to spur him into action out of spite. He couldn’t keep up with their workout and would have to quit. 

But the one thing that finally stuck in his mind, Hanzo thought he was handsome, was insulted that Jesse would think so little of himself. He looked at himself in the mirror and the small pudge sneaking a peek out from under his shirt. 

“I’d rather keep trying.” Jesse finally said. “I just… it’s hard to wrap my head around that this,” He slapped his gut, “Isn’t gonna change.”

“It could change, but it doesn’t need to. It is healthy.” Hanzo pointed out standing next to him, his tone once again soft and calm. 

“You don’t got one.” Jesse pointed out stubbornly.

“I’m not exactly the healthiest person here.” Hanzo bitterly admitted and Jesse looked at him shocked. “I have to eat twice as much to keep up with my body’s demands, it is difficult not to just go for easy calories like sweets, but if I don’t keep up with proper nutrition and just go for the easy stuff my body could get very sick as it is not used to those.” He frowns deeply. “Which is hell on someone with a sweet tooth.”

He looked up at Jesse with a rueful smile. “Plus my way of life is very expensive and time consuming. So look at yourself, tell me how much you are willing to spend and sacrifice, just to get rid of something that doesn’t hurt you and in fact helps you?” 

It finally dawned on Jesse exactly why Hanzo was so adamant about his health. Yeah he looked fantastic and could probably crush a man’s skull with those arms, but… he doesn’t actually use them for anything other than upkeep and it costs him something he would rather have but can’t unless he feels like getting sick from it. He didn’t want Jesse to fall into the same boat of only keeping up because he had to, but keeping up because it was good for him. “Alright,” Jesse sighs heavily. “I’m sorry.”

“It is alright. I understand that social conditioning has made it seem like that is worse than starving yourself to attain some sort of acceptable look. Rest assured, you will like the results far more with my work out for you, than if I just did what any other trainer would do.” Hanzo gave him a pat on the shoulder. “One more set and I think we are good for the day, remember to try and limit the caffeine intake for the next two days. I know that addiction is difficult to kick, but it will help you sleep better.”

“Speakin’ from experience there?” Jesse asked as he got back into position for their cool down.

“I have a lot of bad habits, like eating a whole cake despite my body not agreeing with it.” Hanzo offered with a rueful smile. “It was worth it though.”

Jesse couldn’t believe he would do that, but if he was in the same boat and had a killer sweet tooth, he probably would do the same. Lord knows he treats coffee like a devil’s gift and smokes and drinks like he is trying to kill himself. 

It made him feel a bit more motivated to follow Hanzo’s advice. It was nice to have at least one person who cared about his health.


End file.
